Kat & Mouse
by Detective-XO
Summary: AU, Steve meets a mysterious beauty on the beach who he cannot forget about. When Five-0 catches a case and it turns out that the mysterious beauty and killer are one and the same,Steve has to hunt her down but it doesn't take long for his growing feelings to interfere with his plans and for him to under estimate his opponent or lover.
1. Only strangers for a day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five or it's character. **

**Kat & Mouse.**

**Chapter one- Only strangers for a day.**

Steve trudged out of the water, wringing his blue swim trunks of the excess water in the process. It wasn't even five in the morning and he was the only one on the beach or at least he thought he was. About mile from his home his gaze was directed to a young lady skillfully surfing a large wave. He was mesmerized by the way she was in sync with the water and moved with the tide. Steve couldn't really see her face, only her tanned skin, dark brown hair and red bikini. He felt like there was an unseen magnetic pull that kept his gaze averted on her. He couldn't look away, even if he wanted too.

Steve was never the type to approach women but one minute she was on the surfboard and the next she had suddenly collapsed under her weight. He didn't react initially because the way she moved in the water she was an excellent swimmer. He looked out and saw the surf board drifting ahead, when he didn't see her head bobbing up he dove into the water and swam to where he estimated the wave had dragged her. His hands were around her slender waist as he easily dragged her to shallow waters. Surprisingly she wiggled herself out of his grasp and looked at him exasperated.

"What the hell brah?"

"I thought you were drowning!" Steve replied sternly in awe of how ungrateful she was, he finally locked eyes with the stranger and his features softened immediately as he admired her natural beauty.

"I was fine; I was just holding my breath. But thanks anyway aqua-man." She rebutted with a hint of humor in her tone. Steve stared at her for a few seconds admiring her body, when he returned his gaze back to her face he caught her staring at him in the same manner.

"I'm not aqua-man, I'm a Navy Seal!" Steve flashed a smug expression as she sized him up with a mischievous yet friendly smirk.

"Navy Seal huh," she sized him up again while pressing her tongue to the inside of her cheek.

He watched her collapsed on the shore then curled into a fetal position. He had never seen her before and since he did laps every morning he thought she was a tourist but the way she moved in the water challenged his assumption. He walked toward where she was now seated on top her surf board in the sand and stood in front of her.

"Are you okay?" She finally looked up and Steve stood gaped almost transfixed by her big brown eyes. The stranger smiled and nodded her head. He found something about her aura enticing and knew there was something hidden behind her eyes.

"Fine, I uh… just have a bad knee." She said as she rubbed her hand over her left knee. "It acts up every now and again."

"Right, I'm Steve." He outstretched his hand and she hesitantly shook it but briefly.

"Nice to meet you Steve." She got up with her surfboard neatly tucked under her arm and begun to limp away.

"So you don't have a name?" he called after her and she spun around with a dimply smile.

"I don't talk to strangers." Her words were conflicted with the friendly smile she flashed him before walking or limping away. Steve watched the red bikini until it faded with the early morning mirage.

Steve sat where she had been seated and winced as something scraped his leg. He felt through the sand and found a gold necklace, the pendant was a female on a surfboard. He ran his fingers over the pendant and smiled because he knew she would return for it. It was strangely out of his character but he found her intriguing and if keeping a valuable necklace safe for her would do the tick then so be it. Because he usually got what he wanted and he wanted her.

**Xoxoxoxo**

It was precisely nine when Steve got a call from the governor who gave him the address to a crime scene that he wanted Five-0 to look into personally. He sent the address to his colleagues Chin Ho Kelly and Danny Williams before he left for the address.

Steve arrived at a local bar/restaurant, uniform officers were scattered about the scene and the yellow crime scene tape kept eager spectators at bay. The bar was small, intimate and poorly lit. The body was turned face up. It was male approximately thirty years old. His face was covered with purple bruises and smudged with dry blood. The deceased wore a cheap navy blue suit and his tie was pulled tightly at his neck.

Steve tried his best to focus on the crime scene but he was still preoccupied with the mysterious woman he met earlier. If he didn't know better he would have thought that she didn't exist due to the evasive encounter and the vague answers to his questions. He patted the pocket of his black cargo pants and felt the gold necklace was still there and smiled to himself.

Steve approached Danny behind the yellow crime scene tape outside the bathroom and nodded to Chin who seemed to be taking a witness statement.

"What do we have?" Steve asked when Danny approached him.

"Good morning to you too Steven. We have a dead guy!"

"Yes I see that Danno, why is five-0 on this case." Steve asked as he looked down at the body that Max was crouched near too.

"You don't watch the news do you, this is Dylan Kane."

"Who?" Steve was genuinely puzzled.

"Dylan Kane, he was just released from prison a couple of months ago. He was arrested last year for the brutal murder of five women. They were all waitresses, young and beautiful. They were found strangled to death in the bathroom of the restaurants they worked at." Max said gaining Steve's attention.

"Does anyone else see the irony?" Danny piped in.

"Why did they let this guy out?" Steve asked as he turned to Danny.

"HPD screwed up with the evidence or something and he got off on some kind of technicality. Chin is going to talk to the lead detective on the case later today."

"Looks like he took quite a beating." Steve observed the bruises that covered the man's face.

"Blunt force trauma to the back of the head may be cause of death. I can't identify the weapon if there even is one. It looks like the killer slammed his head into the wall repeatedly. I'll know more when I finish the autopsy. Look at this." Max turned the body over and pointed behind the victim's left ear were the letters **_K.K_** in what looked like a red marker.

"What the hell is that, some kind of gang symbol?" Danny wondered aloud.

"It actually looks like initials; the killer may have labeled his work." Steve said as he stood back up.

Max pointed to a red sharpie under the sink and picked it up with his gloved hand. "No prints wiped clean."

Charlie Fong approached Danny and Steve from the narrow hall way that led to the even smaller bathroom "Commander McGarrett I think this was a professional hit, throughout the evident struggle our victim has no trace of foreign DNA under his finger nails or anywhere else. Also, this bathroom is very small; our victim Dylan Kane could be at least 200 pounds."

"What are you saying Fong?"

"I'm saying that the killer is probably petite."

"Petite huh," Chin joined Danny and Steve. "Witnesses say they saw the victim come in alone. Apparently he was joined by a beautiful woman. Dark brown hair, tanned skin they didn't see her face well enough for a sketch or to make a positive ID apparently she kept her head down and followed Kane to the bathroom seconds after he left his table."

"Could be a revenge killing?" Danny suggested.

"Chin you go talk to your friends in HPD and get the particulars on Dylan Kane's case. Danny and I are will go talk to Kane's victim's families. This could be case of revenge. Max and Fong we'll check back with you later today."

Steve growled in frustration when his phone went off. He blatantly ignored the governor's call.

"What did you do this time?" Danny asked him as they walked to the car.

"He wants me to hire a fourth for five-0. I just haven't seen anyone with the qualifications."

"Oh please Steve 'qualifications'. Seriously what we need is a female agent on Five-0." Danny's smug expression was followed by a clever smirk.

"I'll avoid it at any cost; I don't think we need a fourth." Steve whined from the behind the wheel before he sped off.

**Xoxoxo**

Kono hadn't been on Oahu for the last two years, it was her favorite island but she rarely visited because of her past. Every street and beach was familiar it made her nostalgic about the simpler times before she had lost herself. As she drove on she found herself willing her tears not to fall when she passed the North Shore. It only made her accelerate the speed of her car. The first thing she would have liked to do was go surfing but she knew things had to be done before she could even try relaxing.

Kono went directly to her safe house to get prepared. She changed into a little black dress and brushed her hair so it hung in front of her face. She sat on the bed and strapped up the black stilettoes she had just bought. She stared in the mirror with regret that after tonight she would have to burn the entire outfit.

"It's a shame!" she muttered in front of the full length mirror.

Before Kono left she secured the small house then placed loaded guns at easy to reach hiding places around the house. She didn't take weapons with her, not only did she hate using them…she didn't need them.

Kono's impatience was running thin as she waited for Dylan Kane to use the bathroom. She kept her face hidden from most of the civilians in the bar and her hairstyle helped a lot with her evasive manner. Another hour of fake smiling and laughing and she grew even more impatient. It usually didn't take that long, she was initially going to ask him to go home with her and she would have taken him out there, but the bastard was already fixated with the blonde waitress. Dylan Kane was same murderous bastard and it infuriated her that he was probably going to kill again.

Kono sighed in relief when he excused himself and left for the bathroom, she didn't miss the way he stared at the waitress while he left. Kono wasted no time and followed him to the bathroom, she was eager to get her hands around his neck.

**Xoxoxo**

The next morning Kono was finally able to relax. She didn't get any sleep; as usual she was never able to sleep after a kill. After she had cleaned up she left with her surfboard for the beach and had been there since. She sometimes thought that water was her basic element instead of air as she balanced with amazing skill on the surf board. She glided with the water when suddenly a sharp pain shot through her knee and she fell off the surfboard.

Kono felt relaxed under the water she felt her head clear up and held her breath for a few more moments before she felt a pair or muscular arms wrap around her waist. Her first instinct was take the stranger down, paranoia was a hazard of her job, but she realized she had been under water for a little over a minute and he was probably and innocent by-stander. Problem was she hated being saved.

"What the hell brah?" she asked exasperated. The stranger released her and muttered something about her drowning. She quickly set the record straight and limped toward the shore where she took a seat in the sand. The previous night Dylan Kane had got a kick in and just so happened to be aimed at her already jacked up knee. The stranger followed her to the shore and Kono was finally able to lock eyes with him. She was pleased. Her first observation was his tattoos. Her eyes quickly appreciated his toned muscles and well defined abs. He asked her about her knee and as much as she tried to evade his questions something about him made her want to tell him the truth. Since that wasn't possible she muttered out vague answers and decided it was time she got out of there before she asked him to marry her or worse. He called after her and asked the one thing she couldn't give him. If it had been somebody else she would blurt out some random name, but she didn't want to lie to him, she couldn't. She left him smiling and thought it was contagious because as she walked away she couldn't stop smiling and she had a dangerous thought that it wasn't the last time she would be seeing Steve, the Navy Seal.

**A/N: Okay if you're worried that Kono is a cold blooded killer then don't because you'll find out more about her back story and why she does what she does. She is still Chin's cousin and I'm really excited for you guys to read about how she became a badass assassin. **

**xo**


	2. Never say never

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took an interest in my fic, followed and reviewed, I appreciate it so much. You guys know by now I love doing flashbacks, I was initially going to give Kono's back story by Chin telling Steve the story but I'm gonna tell it via flashback snippets throughout the chapters. This chapter is a little long so bare with me. Enjoy.**

**xo**

**Chapter two- Never say never.**

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

_"I'm sorry Ms. Kalakua."_

_"What are you saying?" she was on the verge of tears, it seemed like all she did was cry lately .She was so sick of hospital rooms, since her accident she had been to four doctors and two specialist but the diagnosis was the same every time._

_"Well you're very lucky. You'll be able to walk, run and even surf as normal but competing professionally is not an option. You just can't put that kind of pressure on it again."_

_She felt her mother squeeze her hand but it didn't matter because it felt like life itself was over, and in a sense that day Kono Kalakua died. _

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

After lunch, Danny, Chin and Steve met back at Five-0 headquarters. They all stood around the table going over the details of the case they had caught earlier that morning.

"Steve and I made the round up. The families of the victims all have air tight alibies so we may be looking for an outside party."

"Chin what did you get from HPD?"

"I spoke to a detective Howie. Said they were sure Dylan Kane murdered those women. He ate regularly at the restaurants and diner's that the women worked. Witnesses reported that he was seen harassing all five of his victims before they turned up dead they just didn't have physical evidence to prove it. But they caught a break after the fourth murder, she scratched him and they caught the DNA under her fingernails."

"That sounds like a solid case what happened how'd he get out?" Danny asked.

"During his appeal the DNA evidence went 'missing', they thought he paid someone off to get rid of the evidence but could never prove it."

"That sounds suspicious did HPD follow up on it?" Steve asked while ignoring another phone call from the governor. Chin and Danny exchanged looks then averted their gazes back to Steve.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"It may not be such a bad idea to hire a fourth Steve. We could use the help with the case load." Chin suggested.

"You all think it's a good idea to add a fourth?" Steve looked from Danny to Chin.

"It's not the worse idea." Danny said.

"Fine! You two go see what Max came up with, I'm gonna check in with the governor."

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

It took Kono five minutes to notice that she had left her necklace at the beach after she had gotten back to the safe house. She cursed herself for being preoccupied with the Navy Seal who had yet to leave her mind. As she jumped into the shower she made a mental to go back for it later in the evening after she had contacted her boss. She had a bad feeling about this particular mission from the get-go and now she suffered the consequences of ignoring her instincts, which she had been thought to rely on. One stranger had complicated things beyond what she could have foreseen at the time. She dreaded going back at the chance of seeing him again but the necklace was the only solid piece of proof that proved Kono Kalakua existed.

It was late evening when Kono drove to a payphone a few miles from her safe house. She dropped the coins in and dialed the familiar number.

"Sir,"

"Is it done?"

"Yes, no complications."

"You flight arrangements are done, you will leave one day from today. And Kono, no exceptions… I know what being 'home' must feel like but it isn't your home anymore."

"I know Mr. Noshimuri, one day from today."

"I trust you'll call if there are any hitches, correct?"

"Yes, bye sir."

Kono released the breath she had been holding since dialed the number. She had been working for the man for ten years and he still made her nervous. She felt relaxed after the tense phone call, her employer didn't know it but every time she was on the island she went to see her family. She wouldn't approach them but she'd drive slowly in front of her old house. She would be dead if her boss knew and she was extremely careful about it. It made her sick to her stomach when she thought about what she put them through when she disappeared. She knew everything she did was for their safety but it didn't change anything, the guilt had been brewing for ten years. It was why she had to get back her necklace; it was given to her by her older cousin Chin Ho Kelly the day she left the island.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

As Steve suspected the mysterious beauty showed up that evening. She was crouched in the sand sifting her fingers through the sand. She wore a sky blue tank and denim shorts over a dark blue bikini. She looked up for a second and Steve registered the panic plastered on her face. He thought the necklace was valuable but it obviously had sentimental value. His first guess was a lover; he assumed that somebody who looked like that had to be involved.

"Hey stranger," He called out from the top of the stairs. He watched her intently until her eyes registered where the voice came from. He winked as he saw her smirk, and then placed her hands on her hips. She stood up from her crouched position and her hair fell effortlessly and framed her face. Steve was again taken aback by her beauty.

"Looking for this?" He held out the necklace. The wave of relief that flashed over her face made him smile and not regret his decision to keep it in the first place.

"Give it here," she shouted because there was still a large amount of space between them.

"Why don't you come for it?" He baited and kept his stance at the top of the stairs. Her hands went straight to her hips and she waited a few seconds before she took small strides to his back yard. Steve leaned into the banister with a smug expression as she stood at the base of the steps.

"Well?" she questioned animatedly flailing her arms for emphasis.

"I said you could come for it." He repeated calmly.

He watched as she nibbled on her bottom lip and smiled triumphantly as she begun to ascend the small flight of stairs. He stretched out his hand and let the necklace swing from his hand. As she reached for it he quickly grabbed her wrist in his hand, Steve was surprised that she was strong and fast enough to wring herself out of his grasp once the necklace was in her hands. He jumped two stairs down so he was now in front of her.

"You…uh you've got some quick reflexes."

"Maybe it was just adrenaline because I want to get away from you as quickly as possible." Her words again contradicted with the smile that tugged at the side of her lips.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked rhetorically. She finally gave up and smiled cheekily, he returned it and they stood there smiling like fools for a couple seconds.

"I'm serious, have dinner with me, I'm doing steaks."

Steve held his breath as she anxiously bounced from one foot to the other; her mental tug of war was obvious even to the untrained eye. He didn't understand why she was so guarded and at the risk of not liking the reason, he didn't want to know.

"I'm sure you make steaks for all the pretty girls you meet."

"As a matter of fact I do!" he told her honestly. He noticed that his honesty surprised her when her dimples sank deeper and she cocked an eyebrow. "Would you prefer I lie to you, I could try but for some reason I think you'll be able to see right through it." He looked into her eyes so he could convince her that he was genuine. She nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll have dinner with you but, under one condition." She looked at him with uncertainty and momentarily lost her train of thought.

"Anything?"

"Don't ask me my name, because I don't think I can lie to you either."

He wanted to question her motives and push her for answers but he was divided and it was evident he wanted to spend more time with her rather than learn her name.

Steve thought that love at first sight and soul-mates were myths but when he thought about the way he already felt about the stranger, he couldn't deny that whatever was happening between them wasn't natural. He could feel her on his skin even though they weren't touching but merely inches away. After a short debate he summed up her animosity to her having a weird name that she was too embarrassed to share. There could have been many reasons why but the one that never crossed his mind was _lethal assassin._

It could have gone down a lot differently but when Steve was in her presence he didn't subscribe to logic or reason. Everything around him didn't matter, his surroundings became hazy and any other sound was drowned out by her voice and his pounding heart. She didn't know at the time but he was potty in the palm of her hands.

"Okay, if it's that important to you." He gestured toward upstairs and they both entered his home. He had already made two steaks and begun making a salad while she walked around her unfamiliar surroundings. He was amused the way she scanned the room expertly with her eyes. He didn't put two and two together but he still found it a little strange.

"So, Steve the Navy Seal… are you retired or something?" she asked taking a seat on the stool at the counter.

He turned to her and smiled, she looked like she had been sitting there for dinner all his life. "So you get to be mysterious and I have to answer all your questions?" he asked.

She smiled mischievously and was about to reply when his phone rang. Steve sighed when he looked at the caller ID then back to her. She gave him a rueful smile before turning away.

"Danno, can't this wait?"

"No, we talked to Max and just as we suspected the guy was literally beaten to death blunt force …everywhere. Definitely a professional hit, whoever she is, she is deadly. Anyway Chin said he saw something interesting in an FBI case file that might be linked to our case. Fill you in on the details tomorrow. I'm taking Gracie out for something to eat."

"Fine tell him to call me when he gets something."

Steve placed his phone back unto counter and begun to plate out his steaks and salad.

"Not bad." She murmured as he set the plate in front of her.

They ate in complete silence. Neither of them were interested in food but sitting at the counter warranted them nearness that neither wanted to be deprived of. Steve was so confused about the situation; he was frustrated that he felt like he had no control over himself when she was around. He asked himself a thousand questions that he didn't have the answers to.

When they were done eating she took the initiative and cleaned up after them. He loved seeing her so comfortable in his kitchen, she moved around it like she had been living there for years. It was something that Steve could have gotten used to. There wasn't that much dishes so it only took a few minutes, when she was done she aimlessly wandered to the lanai. Steve followed her instinctively as if there was a magnetic force that wouldn't allow them to be more than a mile apart. Steve watched from the doorway as she wrapped her hands around the banister and looked out at the ocean. He could tell that she was smiling as the wind made her brown hair dance on her shoulders, even looking at her from the back.

"Would you mind?" she asked as she swung the necklace from her hands. It was last thing he would do when given the opportunity to touch her.

When he thought about, he didn't know what had prompted his move but he gently stood behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. It was obvious that they had been attracted to each other and he was sure of it when she leaned into his embrace. The silence was the most comfortable thing about the intimate encounter, it was like they could already tell what the other was thinking…almost.

Steve gritted his teeth and released his grip around her slender waist when he heard his phone. He left the slide doors open as he answered his phone and turned back toward lanai where she was facing him.

"Chin what have you got?"

"Our 'hit woman' has been busy a girl. Two years ago in Honolulu a child molester was killed, beaten to death. The letters **K.K** were found on his forehead definitely the same person. I'll continue digging tomorrow but I'll bet there are more un-solved cases with the same M.O. I'm taking off for the evening Malia will have my ass if I'm late again...trust me you do not want to piss of a very pregnant woman."

"Okay, we'll catch up in the morning." When Steve's attention was averted back to the beautiful woman in front of him he swore someone had died by the change in mood. The color was drained from her face and her eyes were glassy, he could tell she was holding back tears.

"Who's Chin?" she asked quietly looking up at him. She forced a smile and that was all it took for him to question her sudden inquiry.

"He's a colleague and a friend, why?" he asked her as her face flushed with confusion.

"He's in the Navy?" she pressed on.

"Not exactly, I also run a police task-force."

"You're a cop…" she whispered, Steve wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. So he stood in the doorway and waited for her next move.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No…no, it actually makes sense. I have to go." She muttered out as she reached for the stairs.

"Wait…please." He practically begged as he held unto her forearm for dear life. He thought it was over but she turned in his arms and tiptoed so she could reach his lips which she possessively captured in a steamy kiss that left them both breathless. Her hands cupped the sides of his face keeping them captive, not that he need the motivation. When she pulled apart from him a small smirk played on his lips but it quickly vanished when he realized she was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Steve, you're a great guy and if things were different I… but they aren't different. We can never be together!"

"What are you talking about? Am I going to see you again?"

"No." she whispered and shook her head. The tears were running down her face and Steve could tell she was hurting but didn't understand why; he was too busy hurting himself. He was never going to see her again.

"If you're lucky you'll forget about me." She said walking down stairs backward, another skill he found strange but he didn't elaborate on it at the time.

"I don't want to forget about you. Whatever it is you can tell me, I want to get to know you."

She shook her head again and raised her hands up in surrender. "Believe me, that's the last thing you want to do. Goodbye Steve."

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono went back to where she had taken it off and crouched on her knees digging for it. It felt like another piece of her had been broken off; it was the only thing she owned that belonged to her old self the sixteen year old surf champion, not the assassin for hire. She became hysterical digging through the sand desperate to find it when she heard his voice. She knew exactly who it was and she was both excited and terrified. He wasn't good for her, if only her body agreed with her. Her eyes met his and she couldn't help but smile in return to his smug expression. The relief she felt when she saw the necklace swinging from his hand was indescribable. She called out for him to give it to her but he pressed on that she would have to go to him for it.

She blamed it on the piece of sentimental jewelry in his hands but she was lying to herself, she went to him because she wanted to see him again. She couldn't count on her fingers and toes how many rules she broke when she ascended the stairs. Many that could result with her stranger being in danger, but all that didn't matter when they were inches apart. The way he looked at her, she could tell that the forces acting between them weren't in her head; it scared her more than anything else.

Kono had every intention to grab the necklace and run for the hills so she didn't get caught up in addictive aurora of the Navy Seal but he grabbed her wrist when she reached for the necklace. She knew was strong enough to break the bond he had on her hands and she began to when she realized that she didn't want to, in fact it was the last thing she wanted to do. He commented on her reflexes, she heard him but didn't listen because the sensation of their skin to skin contact was louder than everything…but his voice.

She'd never been more divided when asked her to have dinner with him. It was a simple request but nothing in her life was simple and she felt guilty putting the incredibly charming Navy Seal in harm's way because from her point of view trouble followed her. But she was too caught up in the way he made her feel to turn him down, she thought it was harmless because she would be leaving the island in one day so it didn't matter anyway…

Kono's paranoia was unavoidable; it was all she knew, so she scanned the house quickly with her eyes while she silently prayed that he didn't pick up on it. She took an immediate interest in his home, she felt at home there and she hadn't felt that way in ten years. She looked around a little more before she joined him in the kitchen. She admired his physicality from the stool she sat on. She hadn't many relationships considering her job description but it was crystal clear to her that whatever was going on between her Steve wasn't going away.

She couldn't even remember the last time she cleaned a kitchen, when they were finished eating she took the opportunity to clean up after them. It was the most refreshing feeling, cleaning. The last time she felt at home was ten years ago, nothing in her life has been permanent and it was the thing she missed the most _permanence. _

She took notice of the amount calls he took and was a tad bit suspicious that he was that busy for a Navy Seal. She missed his nearness and purposely asked him to help her put on her necklace. She wasn't sure who was more excited and before she could debate it, his warm hands were around her neck. Maybe his hands lingered to long after he had clasped the necklace around her neck but no one was complaining. Only a few second ticked by before the need to touch him became urgent, her body spoke louder than her thoughts and she turned in his embrace and tiptoed to match his height. Before her lips met his they were interrupted by his phone that she wanted to throw into the ocean so there was no longer an excuse why she couldn't kiss him.

As much as it pained her she released herself from his grasp and allowed him to answer his phone. He kept her gaze while on the phone and the minute Kono felt completely relaxed like nothing could go wrong he mentioned the name Chin and her heart stopped. Logic quickly reminded her that there were many Chin's on the island and the odds that Steve knew her cousin were slim to none. But that nagging bitch called instinct told her it was indeed her cousin and now more than ever she wanted to get away from him.

When he finally got off the phone she questioned him about 'Chin' and is relieved and confused when he called him a colleague. She knew for a fact that her cousin was still a cop but he further explained that he ran a police task force; instantaneously sirens went off in her head. It was pretty much written in stone that assassins and cops were not supposed to fraternize. If her employer even suspected that she was talking to a cop they both would be dead. She was taught to avoid cops like a deadly plague instead she was …falling head over heels for one.

When she could no longer control herself she grabbed his face and kissed him to make up for all the ones they would have had if things were different. She released him reluctantly and the tears gushed down her face. She was hysterical and overwhelmed by too many emotions that she felt at once. She heard him plead and promise that he could help her but she's too far gone. She only stopped crying when his voice could no longer be heard.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

_"Are you sure you're okay? I know what surfing means you." Chin asked Kono softly. She had insisted that her mother go home and get some rest but her mother called Chin to stay with Kono in her absence. Kono was still in the hospital bed, turned on side, her back to Chin. She had been hearing it all day but it didn't make a difference. _

_"I'll be fine Chin; you don't have to babysit me." She wanted to be alone; she had been around people since her accident. She wasn't ungrateful for the support from her friends and family but she hadn't had time inside her own head. The only thing she really wanted to do was dwell and just be depressed about having piece of her ripped from her life. _

_"Nah, I don't mind cuz." He said truthfully._

_"Well I do, I appreciate you coming by Chin but I just want to be alone for a while." _

_"Okay, I'll give you your space. Before I go, I got you something." He smiled triumphantly when she sat up and turned to him. He pulled out a small box from his front pocket and placed it in the palm of her hands. Kono's face lit up as she unraveled the necklace from its package._

_"You like it?"_

_"Are you kidding, I love it!" she exclaimed as she pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks Chin."_

_"Now you'll never forget what you've done and how much surfing meant, it'll always be a part of you."_

_"You're right." She smiled as she secured it around her neck._

_"I'll see you soon; rumor has it that you'll be discharged in the morning." He smiled before leaving her room. There was an instant mood shift when he left because a shiny necklace didn't fix her knee. _

_She heard a quiet knock on her door and knew it wasn't a family member because they didn't knock. She was in a private room courtesy of Ian so she had no idea who it was. The door cracked opened but Kono still didn't recognize her visitor._

_"Who the hell are you?" _

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**


	3. One & the same

**A/N: Yay! Glad you guys are still with me. So Kono is identified in this chapter so I won't write from two POVs anymore. Enjoy. Oh and how awesome was Monday's episode I loved seeing Kono kickass.**

**Xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or it's characters L**

**Kat & Mouse.**

**Chapter three- One & the same.**

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

_"It's okay Kono, I'm not here to hurt you."_

_"How do you my name?"_

_"I know more than just your name. I know that you've been to more than five hospitals and specialist this past month. I know that they all said the same thing that you won't be able to compete on the pro- circuit again. I know that's all you had…"_

_"I am going to scream for help if you don't tell me who you are and what you're doing here."_

_"Calm down! My name is Hiro Noshimuri and I'm here to offer you an opportunity."_

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo_**

Steve got to work early the next morning; it was five in the morning. He had problems sleeping after the ordeal the previous day. The only thing he wanted to do was wrap his head around the case; he was tired of trying to figure out why her behavior was so cryptic. He stewed in his misery for a couple more hours until his co-workers came in. They both showed concern for Steve's condition 'You look like crap!' was Danny's way of expressing his concern. Chin went to the table to pull up his search results from yesterday while Danny followed Steve to his office. He leaned in the doorway with arms folded high on his chest.

"What's with the face?"

"I don't have a face."

"You have that aneurysm face; you have two choices, tell me now or wait until you crack after hours of me nagging on and on…"

"Fine Danno!" he gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk and Danny slowly sat but kept his penetrating gaze on Steve.

"Well?" he pushed on.

"I met someone," Steve begun but was rudely interrupted by Danny's hand in his face.

"Really…you Steve 'lunatic' McGarrett met someone." Danny said, still not convinced but he knew only few things gave Steve that face. "Uh-huh so why the 'face'?" Danny asked still amused by the news.

"It's complicated… or at least she's made it complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"She wouldn't tell me her name, and she ran off crying yesterday and said we can never be together."

Danny furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say something completely inappropriate when Chin knocked on the door and beckoned for them to join to him at the table.

"This is not over!" Danny whispered before they both left the office.

"What's up Chin?"

"There is a task force looking into the head of the Yakuza Hiro Noshimuri, I've got the director on the phone he says he has some information for us."

Steve took the phone and turned on the speaker before he answered.

"This is McGarrett."

"Commander McGarrett we've been tracking Hiro Nohimuri for a while now. We think your killer works for him. Ten years ago we caught his go to woman; her name was Lori Western she washed out of FBI training tree times before she fell of the grid completely. A year later there were professional hits, the bodies were marked with the initials L.W. When we had her cornered when she blew her brains out with her own guns there was no hesitation it was crazy."

"I still don't see the connection." Danny said into the speaker.

"Hiro doesn't trust a lot of people Lori Western was one of them, the other is Adam Noshimuri, his son. After Lori died, Hiro took on the job of a vigilante. Two Japanese drug lords were killed shot execution style. Marked with the initials A.N. We figured his son had taken over Lori's job but only criminals were killed. Then a year after the killings stopped and we hadn't had any murders with his initials, nothing that even remotely resembled Noshimuri's M.O. Until two years ago, a child molester Peter Harding was found beaten to death the day after he got out of prison. Get this, he was found in a hotel two blocks away from a middle school, the initials K.K were found on his forehead and we figured out it's the reason he had been dormant because he was training Lori's replacement. Only this killer seems a bit more dangerous, unlike Lori and Adam this killer doesn't use weapons. We haven't be able to find an identity yet."

"Do you have anything that may help us director?"

"Yes I was getting to that, after all the murders about a day or two there was an incoming call to a payphone in Japan. It's always the same payphone in Japan but there's nothing around it except for abandoned shacks and forestry. Maybe you guys have more luck."

"Thanks director."

"Pleasure, oh and if you're going after this guy be careful and do not approach without backup, this killer is extremely skilled and will not hesitate to take you out."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The second he got off the phone he instructed Chin to search for outgoing calls to Japan and found a general location just passed the North Shore but the area was still too big to canvass or search.

"The only things around that area are abandoned houses and buildings." Chin said.

"It's the perfect hide-out we should canvass the area." Steve suggested.

"Are you kidding it's too big, we need something to narrow it down." Danny whined.

"I'll see what I could do but there's not much to go on…." Chin trailed lost in thought.

Steve went to his office to update the mayor and Danny followed not ready to drop the subject they were discussing before. He left the mayor a message because he didn't answer the phone.

Since Steve knew he was dealing with a killer that possibly had Yukuza connections he was even more determined to catch the killer.

"Well…." Danny said. He was casually leaned in Steve's doorway.

"What do you want from me?"

"Are you going to track down this mystery woman?"

"I don't have anything to go on Danny, I don't even know her name."

"This is why you have me, Steve if she is as attractive as you say then I'm sure somebody else noticed her. And who knows everybody on the island?"

"Danno you're a genius!" Steve said moving from behind his desk.

"Thank you very much I know." Danny gloated until Chin rudely pushed past him.

"Malia just went into labor. I need to get to the hospital." He was flustered and hyperventilating he couldn't even keep the grip on the car keys he held in his hand.

"Chin calm down I'll drive you." Danny suggested with a pat on the back as he had been there already.

"Good luck man." Steve called after them.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"Calm down, everything will be fine. In a couple of hours you'll be holding your baby girl in your arms. You guys have a name picked out yet?" Danny asked trying to deter his mind from the risks involved.

"We're going with Kono. We're naming her after my cousin."

"She must be flattered."

"I wouldn't know. My cousin went missing and was pronounced dead ten years ago."

"I'm sorry, how did she…"

"I'm not sure to tell you the truth; I didn't believe she was dead for a while. She went missing from the hospital; police searched for her but couldn't find her. I was a rookie back then and there wasn't much I could do. Three days after she went missing they found her favorite surfboard floating near the north shore. It didn't make any sense. She had just been told that she wouldn't be able to surf professionally again; the last place she would have gone was in the water. And even if she did, she couldn't have drowned. Kono swam better than she walked. She knew the waves like the back of her hand it was just impossible."

"If you don't think she's dead then what do you think happened to her?"

"I have no idea, I obsessed over it for years but Malia helped me through it. If she was alive then she would have come home eventually right."

"I'm sure she would have."

The ride seemed short with Danny babbling about the pros and cons of having a daughter; it was just what Chin needed.

"Good luck man." Danny said as he stopped the car abruptly outside the hospital.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Steve waved at Kamekona from his truck and got out as he approached him.

"McGarrett my man." He said as he patted him on the back.

"Hey, I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"I'm looking for someone. Dark brown hair, about 5'9, she might have had a surf board with her."

"I think I know who you're talking about the girl with the doe brown eyes. She got here a couple days ago, she's nice. Stopped by every day and bought some shaved ice always grape. Except for yesterday, she ran here crying."

Steve immediately knew it was the same person and he had every intention of pursuing her.

"Did you catch her name by chance?"

"Sorry brah, but I can do you better I can tell you where she came from. Just past the North Shore."

Before Steve's conscious mind could draw conclusions and connect the dots, he got an urgent call from Charlie Fong and was told he needed to see something.

"Fong what is it?" Steve asked as he approached Charlie from behind his computer. Danny came in seconds later behind Steve.

"Have you heard from Chin yet?"

Danny looked at him exasperated, "No Steve, babies don't just pop out in ten minutes…"

"Detectives!" Charlie raised his voice above Steve's and Danny to gain their attention.

"Sorry, why did you drag us here?"

"I think I may identified your killer." He said while he continued to type on his computer. "There's an arcade across the street from the bar, I noticed they had surveillance cameras and picked this up. She fits the descriptions perfectly dark hair, black dress…"

Steve could no longer hear Charlie speaking as the image became clear on the screen. His mystery woman was the killer, the pictured showed her walking into the bar and he could see her face as clear as day. The clearest thought he had of all the jumbled mess that was in his head, he was not ready to throw her in jail. Steve could not fathom that gentle beauty who had kissed and ran away had beaten a man to death. It did however fill in the pieces that made him confused about her especially why she ran after she found he was cop. The only thing left to do was to hunt her down but as the thought crossed his mind he knew it the case had just gotten a lot more complicated.

Danny picked up on his rigid frame and shook him by the shoulder.

"What the hell Steve… do you know this girl?" Danny's question drew him out of his daze and the decision he had to make had been laid in front of him. He didn't know what to do but couldn't retract it when the word rolled off his tongue.

"No!"

_**A/N: More very soon, I've already written the next chapter because it was initially going to be part of this chapter but it would have been way too long. I'm very excited for you guys to read the next chapter because Steve and Kono finally have a**** showdown**** and end up trapped in a very confined space...that's all I'm gonna say.**_

_**xo**_


	4. A cop & a killer

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter and I can't wait for you guys to read it. Thank you again for your amazing reviews I appreciate it a lot. I did a longer flashback in this chapter to feature Kono and Adam's complicated relationship because it definitely comes back in the later chapters. Enjoy!**

**Xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or it's characters L**

**Kat & Mouse.**

**Chapter four- A cop & a killer.**

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

_Kono knew there was no way to get out of the situation she was in and she didn't want to. She had always had an appetite for excitement and adventure and although Hiro was vague about the job description how bad could it be?_

_She stared out of the window as the limo pulled up to a large estate, there were two guards in front of the gate and after being waved off by Hiro they opened the gate. When she got out there was a younger man waiting for them. Kono knew he was older than her but it couldn't be by much. _

_"Father," he greeted Hiro._

_"Kono, this is my son Adam he's 18 and next in line to take over my position." He beckoned for Adam to come closer. "Help Kono get settled she has a big day tomorrow commencing her training." Hiro disappeared into the house and Adam reached his hand out to her. Kono smiled at the stranger, apart from him being irresistibly sexy she felt like she could trust him._

_"Nice to meet you Kono. Welcome to Japan!"_

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Of all the ten years Kono worked for Hiro she had never gotten an assignment this complicated. She was extremely conflicted, she liked that Steve was a cop, she thought it made things interesting. On the hand what possible future could an assassin and a cop have?

She didn't want to leave and as much as she tried to tell herself she could get away from Noshimuri she knew he could get to her through her family and that wasn't a risk she was willing to take. As she packed her small carry-on bag she made up her mind to go back and see Steve once more. She couldn't help herself; he had become a compulsion that made her skin crawl if she didn't yield to it.

It was only after her six and even though her flight was for eleven whenever she was back on the island she would drive around before she left. Her nostalgia got the best of her sometimes and she would park outside her family's home and pray that one of them pass by a window. She changed into a pair of dark washed jeans and a black tank top. She then did a routine sweep with a bleached cloth wiping down any surfaces she may have left fingerprints or DNA on. She then sat on the floor; the front door supported her back as she waited for dusk.

The solitude was driving her crazy. She had no family or friends to go to ask advice. One stupid decision had changed her life drastically and now she was stuck in her head, a very lonely place. Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a vehicle outside the small house. No one drove down there so she knew they had specifically come for her. As much as she hated her job she was extremely meticulous and had several exit strategies and they would have worked out great if she hadn't peeked through the musky curtains. There he was, he unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out. His eyes were alert and scanned the surroundings. Kono had no idea how he found her and she had no idea who head come for, the assassin or the girl who kissed him and ran away. For a split second she swore their eyes met through the little crack in the window and she was rigid with fear when he begun looking around the small vacant neighborhood.

Steve knew it was a mistake to go look for her and not tell Danny where he was going but he needed to talk to her before things got messy. He wanted an explanation, something that made sense that he could use to get her out of it. He had spent an entire evening with her and never suspected that she was a killer, if what he felt was real he felt like he owed her an explanation. Where things would go beyond that, he had no idea. At the end of the day he knew he would have no trouble locking up a killer but knew it was a different story if he looked into her eyes. He leaned back into the car trying to turn off his ignition but his hand accidently touched his siren and it wailed loudly into the late evening. Not long after that he saw a shadowy figure move through the small house. He had already memorized all the lines of her body and followed her to another abandoned building.

Kono kept her position near the window she was about to go outside and greet him but she heard him turn on his sirens and that was enough for adrenaline to flush through her veins. He had come as a cop.

She grabbed her small bag and bolted out the back door of the small safe house. She ran to an old abandoned building that had been condemned but she ignored the hazard signs and tape as she kicked the door down. As she walked through the dilapidated building she heard the floor boards creak and spun around just as Steve grabbed her by the shoulder.

She was sure who it was but her reflexes got the best of her and she had already punched him in the nose so hard that he stumbled backwards into the long hallway. She ran up a staircase that shook with each step she took. She didn't want to hurt him so she decided to keep moving but he quickly regained his foot and bolted after her. She ran past what looked like an old office when she heard a cocked gun, a sound she sadly knew better than her own voice.

"Five-0! Put your hands where I can see them." Steve yelled from behind her.

She slowly turned and when their eyes met neither of them knew what they were doing or why they were doing it. He slowly approached her as she remained still keeping her eyes fixed on his gun. When he was only inches away from her she quickly kicked the gun out of his hand and down the flight of stairs. His arms tightly gripped her shoulders tightly but stood still when she looked at him with her beady eyes.

"I'm so sorry but I have…UGH!" Steve cried out in pain as she jabbed her knee into his groin. He had been trying so hard to be gentle with her but it turned out he needed to be protected from her. He could no longer hold back or she was gonna get away from him. He was not going to let that happen whether it be for him personally or for the sake of law enforcement. He straightened up and wrapped his arms around her from her waist pulling her back to him. She froze in his arms as the comfort of his embrace clouded her judgment and delayed her reflexives. She felt his warm breath on her neck and she felt him loosen his grip around her waist when he realized she was not going to run.

They didn't know what was going to happen next but didn't have time to react when a beam from overhead unhinged and came crashing down. Steve quickly pulled her with him into the office that was in front of them. He missed by no more than an inch and piece debris from the beam hit her across the head. She fell lifelessly into his arms and he dragged her into the office and closed the door with his foot. The panic he felt when she fell motionless in his arms was alarming. He had only known her for a couple of days and he didn't even know her name.

When he set her down he heard another loud crash outside the door. When he tried to open the door, it was jammed with something that even he couldn't break down. He looked back at the unconscious beauty that lay on the floor and didn't know if he had the worst luck or the best luck in the world.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

_"You're progressing each week." Adam told Kono as he made circles around her like a predator. _

_Kono's hands were boxed into fists and held in front of her face. "That's because I have a good teacher." She was slightly breathless. She and Adam had been sparring in the estate's gym for hours. _

_It was her fourth week in Japan and she had been waiting for a downside to her snap decision but found none. Hiro told her that she would be able to see her family when her training was over. Lost in thought she was taken by surprise when Adam wrapped his arms around her neck from behind._

_"What's your defense?" he was so close she felt his lips against her ear. They both had been ignoring the physical attraction between them._

_"I don't have one you've got me."_

_"No I've got your torso." He hinted but regretted it when she elbowed him in the ribs. He released his grip on her and stumbled to the floor. Kono took the advantage she had and jumped on him straddling his legs. She hovered of him and smirked mischievously. "I've got you right where I want you."_

_"Do you?"_

_"Mhm!" she smiled and kissed him warmly on the lips, she was surprised he didn't pull away but slipped his tongue in her mouth because he was the most resistant the past weeks. She finally pulled back for air and beamed when he smiled at her._

_"Kono we can't, your sixteen and I don't know if father will allow it."_

_Kono sighed loudly, stood up and outstretched her hand to help him up. When he took it she held his hand and brought herself closer so she was now pushed against his body._

_"Your only two years older than me Adam and 'father' doesn't have to know." She whispered before capturing his lips again. She felt him smile into the kiss and wrap his arms around her waist._

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

**A/N: More soon with Steve and Kono trapped in the office.'xo**


	5. A lethal kiss

**A/N: Thank you readers for your support and keeping interest in this fic because it's really fun to write. Okay so in this chapter Kono finally tells Steve about her past she purposely leaves out a few things like Adam but I have a plan for that in the later chapters. Enjoy.**

**xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or it's characters.**

**Kat & Mouse.  
**

**Chapter five- A lethal kiss.**

Kono begun to slowly open her eyes and felt a stinging pain on the side of her head, she lifted her right hand to soothe the pain but was hindered by a silver bracelet. She grunted and tried to break free when she realized she had been handcuffed to the foot of the office desk. When she looked up she saw Steve watching her intently. His eyes were blazing and it took her a few more minutes for her eyes to adapt to the darkness and withstand the throbbing pain at the side of her head.

Steve stood leaned against an old bookcase, his arms folded and eyes tattooed to her crouched position on the floor.

"So I guess you figured it out… who I am?" she asked slowly and blinked rapidly as tears welled up in her eyes. Her head seemed to throb even harder.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Uh-huh, this is nothing." She said then yanked at the handcuff once more. "I always knew that our relationship would involve handcuffs but I didn't think it'd be in this context."

Steve fought the smile that tugged at the sides of his mouth. He found everything about her easy and light.

"What's your name?" Kono looked up at him and involuntarily smirked. They hadn't figured out her identity, technically she was dead.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?"

"Who are you?" Steve watched her with furrowed eyebrows. "You might as well tell me, when we get out of here we're gonna find out anyway."

It was then Kono realized that he wasn't keeping her there by choice.

"What do you mean?"

"The beam that fell is blocking the door, I can't push it open."

"Maybe if you let me go I can help, the faster we get out of here the faster you can know who I am."

"Not gonna happen." He her watched carefully but didn't know if he could trust her.

"I get it, I understand you might be afraid to take me on without the cuffs." As always her voice was playful even though she was 'supposedly' going to be arrested. When in reality she knew very well she was going to get out of there, she was just that good.

"I'm not afraid of you, besides I'm stronger than you." He played along.

"Yeah you are stronger, but I'm faster and more agile. I promise I won't try anything." She held his gaze for a few moments and if she wasn't a professional killer he might have just fallen for it.

"I'm not an idiot; there is no way you are getting out of those cuffs."

"How come you didn't call for help? Or do you just love spending time with me that much."

"I can't; literally, I lost my phone when you punched me in the nose."

She looked up at his face and squinted until she had seen the dried blood under his nose.

"I'm sorry Steve; I just felt someone grab me and well… I was trained to react with lethal force."

"It's fine, we can call it even." He said wincing when he looked at the now purple bruises on her arms when he had grabbed her. She followed his gaze and knew that he was sincerely apologetic, but he didn't have to be because she was a killer and he was a cop.

"It looks worse than it is; I've lived through worst… believe me." She said falling silent for a few moments.

"I believe you, so you won't tell me your name. Why did you kill Dylan Kane?"

She stared back at him but kept silent.

"How does somebody become a hitman?" he pushed on but she fell silent.

She could hear him asking questions but she buried herself between her hunched legs. She knew that it would end badly, what other choice did she have. She was going to jail, arrested by the man she cannot stop thinking about. She must have fallen unconscious due to a concussion but she was brought out of it by a crashing sound. She blinked rapidly and saw Steve trying to ram himself into the door but to no avail.

"Would you stop that, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Like you care!"

"I care. You know I could help you with that if you unlock me from these handcuffs. Between you and me I'm sure we could break down the door."

Steve looked back at her and shook his head. He was afraid when she had access to all her limbs and muscles. He had no idea what she would do to him because he couldn't defend himself against her. He couldn't use any force too afraid that he might hurt her.

He went back to the book shelf adjacent from the desk she was handcuffed to and slid down to the floor.

"We'll have to wait it out till morning. When I don't show up for work in the morning my partner will trace my phone and find us. I've been enough trouble I'm sure it'll be his first instinct."

Kono sighed loudly.

"You sure you don't want to talk to me. If I like I what I hear maybe we can cut you a deal."

Kono shook her head. "I'll talk to you, not because I want a deal but because I'm tired or running."

"Who are you running from?"

Kono ignored his question and a lone tear rolled down her left cheek.

"My name is Kono."

"Kono,"

She nodded her head. "I work for Hiro Noshimuri. You asked how someone becomes a 'hitman'. I was sixteen and I'd just gotten life altering news. Don't you have something that defines you? Something that if taken away there'd be no point to life?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Anyway, when I was at my most vulnerable, I felt like my life was over Hiro approached me. He told me that he wanted to recruit me for his 'private security' firm. The catch was it had to be kept a secret; I didn't think I had any other opportunities so I said yes. I asked why it had to be kept a secret and he told me the law didn't recognize his 'work'. I swear I didn't know what the Yakuza really did but I had my suspicions."

"So you just left your family?"

"He told me he had already spoken to my family; he had consent forms with their signatures I found out that they were forgeries later on. He told me I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to my family and that we had to leave for Japan immediately. And that was it, the biggest mistake of my life. I was only sixteen, and it seemed fun and adventurous. I'm not gonna lie I was having fun. Hiro told me when I was done training I'd be able to see my family. It was okay for the first couple of months, I was learning to kick ass, and I liked it. But I missed my family and I kept on asking Hiro when I would be able see my family and he told me after I passed the final test."

"What was it?" he asked quietly. She had begun to cry and it was a while before she spoke again.

"He sent one of his bodyguards to attack me in the middle of the night. He was instructed to kill me. So I did what I was taught." She said wiping the tears from her cheek.

"You were defending yourself."

"I beat a man to death!" She half sobbed half screamed. "With my bare hands." She continued to cry and Steve realized she hated what she was. It made him want to save her.

"I didn't have to kill anyone else for eight years. I was one of Hiro's body guards, the things I saw that man do and the people he hurt. I swear he was the devil in the flesh. But I was selfishly glad I didn't have to kill anybody. It was like that for a while but about two years ago he told me about the next target. Said it wouldn't be that bad because the target was a child molester. I had no idea why he was interested in wiping out the scum from the face of the planet but he ordered me too so I took him out I saw it as an opportunity. After I completed the task, I tried to run away."

"What happened?"

Steve watched her intently as she used her free hand to life her tank top, above her hip was a small scar, Steve couldn't make it out but she traced her fingers over the almost invisible scar. She realized that he couldn't see so so she reached for his hand and traced it over the scar. They were both stunned by the skin to skin contact and when their eyes met Steve pulled away his hand. Kono could see him remind himself that she was a criminal. If she wasn't pouring her heart out to him he would have totally been turned on by her amazing body.

"Kono…" he said unaccustomed to saying her name. "I've seen your handy work, I'm sure you could have gotten away."

She shook her head no. "You don't understand, he said it was what would happen to my mother. I haven't tried anything since." She broke down again and Steve's heart was aching for her. He shifted himself closer to her and wiped her tears with his hands. His hand tipped her chin up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Kono, you remind me of someone."

"Who?" she asked with pouted lips that made him want to command never to kiss anyone but him.

"This amazing girl I met on the beach a couple of days ago." She smiled dimply and closed her eyes when he caressed her cheek. It was when reality hit her and she realized that what she had just told him could put him in the line of fire whether he knew it or not. She knew that he was the last person she should have betrayed but she hoped he would know that it was for his safety.

Steve could finally breathe again, he had it all figured out. When he took Kono in he would ask the Governor for a deal for her. She could give them Hiro Noshimuri for a free past and they would live happily ever after but he was Steve McGarrett so that wasn't even remotely how things went down. The only thing that he did know was that his feelings for Kono were real and just as strong as his physical attraction to her.

He felt her slip her left hand into his right and the minimal contact was one of the intimate things he had ever felt. He couldn't imagine how making love to her would feel, if she had that effect on him with just a touch. He wanted so much to kiss her but he couldn't count on his finger and toes how many rules he would be breaking but that's the effect Kono had on him, he didn't care.

It appeared that she was having the exact same mental tug- of- war as her eyes fell to his lips. Maybe they were telepaths, maybe it was the animalistic sexual tension that had been hovering over them since they met but they both leaned in at the exact same time. Their faces were only inches apart; though they didn't touch all their senses had been amplified. They hovered for a few moments in silence; they were both waiting on someone to make the first move because they both knew what was going to happen. She leaned in and captured his lips in a slow and passionate kiss. "This is crazy!" he whispered hoarsely as they parted. She looked at him and felt sick that he had regretted but his shook his head and draped his hand behind her neck taking her lips again. As it escalated she slipped her hand from his cheek to his head. His lips were warm and he managed to be passionate and gentle at the same, she trailed kisses from his lips to his neck. She seemed to find his sensitive spot and felt him clench under her. When he released a low moan she whispered in his ear, "I'm so sorry," she used all her strength and slammed his head back into the bookshelf. His head fell forward and she hoped she used enough force just to knock him out.

"I'm sorry Steve." She cried before digging in his pocket for the key to his handcuffs.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo_**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. There is a little time jump but I still show exactly how Kono got away. I can't wait for you guys to read the next the chapter Kono and Chin reunite and Kono and Steve after she knocked him, I can't wait for you guys to read it I'm already halfway finished.**

**Xo**


	6. Reunited

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but I bought a new book last week and I haven't been able to put it down that James Patterson has a way with words but I'm back so here goes.**

**Xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or it's characters.**

**Kat & Mouse.**

** Chapter six- Reunited. **

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

_Kono ran out of her bedroom crying hysterically. The blood of her assailant covered her night shirt and hands. It still felt warm on her skin and it made her sick to her stomach. She was still running when she ran into Adam and he held her upright._

_"He just tried to kill me." She sobbed out and noticed Adam's stoic features._

_"I know, my father sent him."_

_Kono was extremely confused. She looked up at Adam and could see the remorse in his eyes but it didn't help how she felt. In addition to being physically banged up, her assailant was twice her size, she felt disgusted with herself._

_"What… kind of SICK people are you?" she screamed out._

_"He needed to know…"_

_"What?"_

_"He needed to know if you'd be able to take a life."_

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"Steve!" Danny yelled as he hovered over an unconscious Steve. He slapped his cheek until Steve stirred and opened his eyes.

"Danny…what are…?" He stopped midsentence when the events of the previous night came back to him. He rubbed his head and took Danny's outstretched hand. He steadied himself before noticing the swat team and uniform officers all over the abandoned buildings.

"What's the matter with you?" Danny begun, hands on his hips as stalked behind Steve.

"Not now Danny." He said looking around the room. He saw his handcuffs were gone and the vent had been tampered with. He actually admired her more than ever. Now that he knew her story, he was gonna fight for her even if she smashed his head into a bookcase.

"Danny, Chin how…"

"Healthy baby girl six pounds, eight ounces." He said calmer as he took his phone and showed Steve the picture of a baby curl tightly tucked in a pink blanket.

Steve nodded in relief he couldn't wait to start spoiling his goddaughter and more importantly teaching her to kickass, he vowed not to voice that to Danny.

"Now you wanna tell me why I had to trace your phone yet again because you were nowhere to be found. And big surprised when I found your truck just past the North Shore and I thought that bastard went to canvass the area BY HIMSELF."

"It's not what it looks like, I talked to her Danno, and it's not her fault. She told me everything. If we can cut her a deal she could hand us the head of the Yakuza on a silver platter."

"Steve did she agree to that before or after she knocked you out? If that's her handy work remind me to send her a fruit basket." Danny said pointing to Steve's nose. He frowned at Danny who only smiled mischievously.

"She didn't exactly agree but either way I'm not letting her go to jail for Noshimuri's crimes. Danny there's something I haven't told you, the girl I was telling you about…"

"Ah geez… it's the same person…"

"I didn't know when I met… it just happened."

"Steve there's one more thing you have to know… I think you need to talk to Chin."

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Steve came out of the baby's nursery to join Chin in the living room. He thought his goddaughter was epitome of innocence and was fast asleep in her crib. Chin already looked like a proud father he stood behind a chair in the dining area; Steve loved seeing him like that.

"Where's Malia?"

"She's resting,"

"You guys did good, she's beautiful."

Chin smiled proudly and nodded his head.

"Steve we need to talk about the case. Danny showed me the surveillance photo and I know who she is."

"Yeah Danny told me you did but he was vague on the details your related to Kono?"

"How did you…"

"We had a run in last night." Steve said pointing to his nose.

"Yeah that looks like Kono. She's my cousin; she supposedly went missing ten years ago when I was just a rookie. Steve I knew it in my gut that she was alive and I know I wasn't crazy. What happened to her… now she's a killer?"

"Chin that's a long story,"

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

Steve shook his head and both men sat down at the table.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"McGarrett can I help you?"

"Governor, I think I can help you."

"What's this about?"

"Hiro Noshimuri, what if I tell you I Five-0 can arrest him. It'd be a big win for Hawaii."

"I'd say you want something in return. What is it?"

"We need help, but the person needs full immunity in order to lead us to Noshimuri. What do you say?"

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

It was just past midnight; Kono had taken refuge in her secondary safe-house. She hadn't decided if she was going to leave the island yet nor did she contact Hiro. She wandered around the small living room for hours of the day and was still just as indecisive as she was when she had begun brainstorming. She couldn't deal with the stress anymore but a bigger part of wanted to stay on the island with Steve and her family. She believed him when he said he could save her but she had no idea how he would react after she smashed his head into a bookshelf. But she needed to get away from him; she hated the control that he seemed to have over her unbeknownst to him.

She couldn't turn back as she left the second safe house. Nothing was going to stop her, not even Hiro Noshimuri. She wanted to be saved by Steve but before she went to him she had to see her family in case things went south.

Kono knew it was late and she knew how complicated things could get if she was caught but as she read the name etched on the baby's crib gave in yellow letters she couldn't stop the tears that fell from her eyes. She gripped the edge of the crib and watched baby Kono sleep peacefully.

Her instincts made her snap her head around; in the doorway behind her was Chin Ho Kelley with a shot gun in his hands. It fell to the ground in a loud thud as his eyes widened twice their size.

"Cuz…" he trailed off as she ran into his arms. He squeezed her tightly and they both begun crying. She felt the familiar warmth and comfort she had known so well when she was younger.

"Look at you, you're beautiful." He told her as they released each other. She wiped her tears and smiled brightly at him.

"What have you gotten yourself into Kono?" he asked, his voice was almost pleading and his hands cupped her face. He couldn't believe it when Steve told him what she had went through.

"It's fine, I'm leaving the island tonight to take care of it."

"Geez cuz I just got you back and you're leaving. And what do you mean you're going to take care of it?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm wanted for murder. I have to leave but I'll be back… some things have changed."

Chin eyed her suspiciously as he recognized the look in her eyes, it was identical to the one Steve had when he spoke about her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I hope." He murmured but found her looking at the door.

"Listen, stick around for one more day, Steve talked to the governor about getting you immunity today. We're waiting for his answer, if you help us get Noshimuri you can stay. Please cuz one more day."

"I've been with Hiro for ten years. I've seen him evade criminal trials and the cops without breaking a sweat. He needs to be taken out! I'm sorry Chin but if I don't do it and stay I'll always be looking over my shoulder."

"Even if you take him out of the equation somebody will automatically take his place."

"It's not that simple…" she trailed and bit her lip, not wanting to let too much go about Adam. They may have left things badly but she still loved him and that made things all the more complicated.

"Unless you know something I don't." he said drawing her out of her mental debate.

"I have to go; your baby girl is beautiful Chin." He looked at her with pleading eyes and she remembered why she missed him so much. "I stick around one more day but don't try and contact me I don't want you to lose your badge over me." Baby Kono stirred in her sleep and begun crying. When Chin turned toward the crib and looked back Kono was gone and Malia appeared in the doorway of the nursery.

"What's going on you look like you've just seen a ghost?"

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono moved through his home with ninja like stealth and held her breath outside his bedroom. She cracked his door open slightly and saw him peacefully sleeping on his stomach. He only wore black slacks and occupied most of his bed. There was a half empty bottle of vodka on his nightstand and it surprised her that he had drunk enough to pass out because he would have definitely heard her come in.

The warmth of familiarity played with her senses as she took in the unique scent that was Steve McGarrett. She willed herself to back away but continued to make small and quiet advances toward his bed. The room wasn't completely dark; a bedside lamp was on and gave off a small glow. She knelt beside his bed and her lips parted slightly as she traced her fingers along his muscular back. She knew he would wake up eventually and she was okay with it as long as she got to kiss his lips once more before she left.

She spent a few more moments at his side before she gave up on him waking up. When she had gotten up to walk away she felt him wring her arm and roughly yank her back down unto the bed. He was straddling her when his cloudy vision cleared up and he recognized who he had under him. His eyes grew twice their size as he tried to say her name. He thought she looked beautiful.

"Kono... what are you doing here?" he whispered still on top of her. "We could get in so much trouble…"

She grunted, "You're crushing me." She wheezed out. He alarming climbed off of her. She sat up on the edge of his bed and he sat partially behind her.

"I needed to see you, I'm leaving the island."

"No…no, please stay we can work something out. I wasn't kidding, I talked to the Governor we can cut you deal I'm just waiting for him to give me an answer, it's been agony."

She thought that's where the alcohol came in and shook her head. "It won't work, Steve I have to go. My family could be in danger."

"Then I'll go with you. I'll come with you, we can go now."

"Steve, I can't make you just pick up and leave your life."

"That's where you're wrong," he pulled her hair off her shoulder, nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear. "You can do whatever you want with me." He brushed his lips lightly across her neck and felt her draw in a sharp breath. "That's the problem." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Kono turned in his embrace and as hard as she tried to tell him that they were doing was wrong she knew that her body language would betray her and tell him the opposite. But the moment his hand caressed her cheek she didn't even put up a fight, not like she could, she was loss for words. The second he touched her he had set her senses on fire and there was no turning back. His hand ran sensually down hers until he drew her against his strong chest. She felt complete euphoria and all her limbs went dormant for a split second.

He left warm kisses down her neck until he felt her hands lightly pressed against his chest.

"Steve we can't..." she breathlessly croaked out.

Steve considered it for a moment but he couldn't leave her alone. There was no way in hell he was going to let her ago and forget that she ever existed. So he pressed his lips to hers without giving her a chance to react. She didn't pull away and kissed him back with more force when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned seductively and cursed herself for letting it slip but she couldn't help herself when he touched her the way he did. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pressed herself tighter to him when he pulled away.

"When you respond to me that way I can't take you seriously when you say 'we can't'."

Kono sighed and unwrapped herself from his embrace and she tried in vain to cool herself down, she knew he was right.

"Steve I'm putting you and my family in danger…what do you think will happen to me if I let something happen to you…"

"Damn it Kono! Let me help you we can take down Noshimuri together." He linked his hands with hers.

"Steve I killed a man, this could only end one way and it doesn't involve…this…" she said breaking the grip he had on her hands and gestured between the two of them.

"I'm working on it, we'll get you immunity just don't leave me…" Kono couldn't take it the desperation in his voice made her feel so depressed she wanted him just as much or even more than he wanted her but she couldn't seem to get it out of her mouth.

"Steve this is crazy, we met a couple of days ago, and you don't know me." She said with finality that Steve didn't like. She sat up and stepped away from the bed slowly but didn't leave the room.

"Your right, we've only known each other a few days but don't pretend that we're strangers." He reached out his hand to her but she just stared at it.

"Kono I know what you're thinking, I'm a cop and you're a killer… if you tell me that you have absolutely no feelings for me then I'll walk you to do the door. Just say words and I'll let you go…" he trailed off as he stood up to meet her in the corner of her room.

The tension was thick like a damp blanket in the air as two extremely guarded people decided to be vulnerable, how long it would last was mystery. Kono was grateful for the wall behind her for two reasons. She was glad she had nowhere else to run and she appreciated the support it gave her when Steve wrapped his arms around her waist. Her knees gave away immediately but he pressed himself into her and all was forgotten but the feel of his arms and his breath on her neck.

He captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left the room spinning. She could barely catch her breath when he had released her lips but she already had her hands exploring his bare torso which she found extremely muscular and toned. He dragged her back to his bed and whispered in her ear.

"You better be here in the morning!"

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

_Kono lay in Adam's arms wide awake, it was the only way she'd be able to get any sleep since she took a life and that was two years ago. She felt him kiss her cheek and turned in his arms._

_"What are you thinking?" he asked her._

_"I don't know how much more I could take. I watched Hiro's men take the life of an innocent man today. Your father is such a bastard." she said quietly as he kissed her forehead._

_"I'm sorry you have to stay at his side and witness those things but I'm working on it, slowly but surly I'm taking my father down. And I want you by my side when that happens."_

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**  
_

_**A/N: I hope you guys aren't getting sick of Adam. I don't hate his character at all I think he's awesome and the fact that he's smoking hot helps a lot so I'm definitely keeping him alive in the flashbacks because it's very important in the last chapter.**_


	7. Something like a relationship

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay I was just being lazy. Thanks you to everyone who is still following you guys rock. So this was supposed to be the second to last chapter and I was gonna do a sequel to tie up loose ends but I decided to lengthen the same story. Kono reunites with her parents in this chapter, I didn't write it out because I have absolutely no insight into them and I didn't want to make them OCs but I hope you guys still like it. Consider this my New Year's present to all you readers. _**

**_Xo._**

**_Kat & Mouse._**

**Chapter seven – Something like a relationship.**

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

_"Don't leave me please. How am I supposed to sleep at night?" Kono whispered to Adam. _

_It was one minute after midnight, Adam stood at the back gate with a black duffle bag at the base of his foot. He looked down at Kono with tears in his eyes. She had known he'd leave eventually but the grim reality smacked her in the face when he woke her and told her he was leaving._

_"Babe, you know I wouldn't leave you if it wasn't necessary but I've found someone who wants to take down my father almost as much as I want do. I can't give you too many details about him but he is legit, and if I don't go and see him I'll never get another chance at it. I'll come back for you."_

_"What's my assurance of that?" She whispered as he cupped her chin with his hand. He moved in to kiss her but she turned her head and his lips met her neck. She pushed him back gently with her hands pressed against his chest._

_"Take me with you?" She turned her back to him and pressed her head into the security system that was attached to the gate. It beeped and she quickly disarmed it. _

_"If we both leave my father will figure it out. This isn't easy for me, I'm leaving the woman who saved my life." He spun her around to face him and she finally met his teary gaze._

_"I love you Adam." He advanced on her and she finally let him claim her lips in a heated kiss. He pressed her into the gate and trailed his fingers down her arms then linked his fingers with hers. She pulled away first and wiped the tears that were slowly descending her cheek. _

_"I have to go, take this." He handed her a small slip of paper. "You can reach me on this number. Only use it if it's an emergency." He untangled his fingers from hers and disappeared into the night._

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono lay wide awake. Her naked body had been tightly pressed to Steve's chest and a possessive arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. He was sound asleep and was oblivious to the mental agony that was taunting Kono. She looked back at Steve and couldn't help but play with his hair that had been sticking out in every direction courtesy of the animal behavior that had taken place hours prior. He stirred in his sleep and beamed awake when she retracted her hand.

"Did you sleep?" he asked softly looking over at his bedside clock that read 4:20 a.m.

She shook her head and sighed loudly. "I haven't slept through the night since… a long time ago." She swallowed Adam's name before she let it spill out of her mouth. She didn't know she was that loyal to him until that moment. The last she had spoken to him was a year ago and he was still plotting against his father. He was the only thing that kept her alive in Japan and she would protect him to no end, even if meant lying to Steve.

"I thought you'd leave by the time I woke up. Can you blame me, all you do is kiss me and runaway." His words made her smile as she remembered her cat and mouse routine.

"I'm sorry but my job description doesn't entail 'fraternizing' with cops. I was taught to avoid you at all cost."

"You were definitely not avoiding me an hour ago." He teased and she blushed.

"It's not like you'd let me go anyway." She said looking down at his hand that was still wrapped around her waist. He reluctantly released her and got a peek of her perfect body as she turned over and lay on her stomach.

"Come here, you are going to get some sleep." He nestled her on his chest and rubbed small circles on her back until her breathing became shallow. Kono released a breath she didn't know she was holding when Steve touched her. She relaxed into his embrace and tried not to think about what could happen in the morning. If it was her last night of freedom then she was content that it was spent Steve McGarrett.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono woke abruptly at Steve's voice and shut up in bed. She couldn't believe that she had gotten a couple of hours of actual sleep. She smiled to herself before turning around at Steve he had a smug grin on his face and Kono knew exactly why. She jumped into his arms and he squeezed her tightly as he spun her around in the air. It seemed unreal how happy she was at that moment.

Kono got dressed while Steve called his team and jumped into his arms when he got off with Danno. "Full immunity, did I not tell you." He said as he swung in the air again.

"So what now?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice.

Steve sighed and turned back to her. "We are going Osaka, Japan."

Kono's smile sunk and she fell back unto the bed. She covered her face with her hands until she felt Steve hover over her and yank at them. "It's going to be fine, I promise." His words bounced off her because she knew firsthand what they were walking into and how dangerous it would be. "I'm not worried about me, I can handle myself. I'm worried about you and Chin and the rest of your team." She sat up and slipped into Steve's lap. He wrapped his hands around her and Kono smiled at the warmth of his touch. "The only thing you need to worry about is getting us in, don't underestimate me or my team. My people are good." She wrapped both hands around his neck and smiled when he pulled her closer to kiss her lips. "Okay, I should probably get out of your lap if we want to make it on time." She smiled mischievously when he pulled her back onto him. "Life will go on if we're a couple minutes late."

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

Kono sat in Steve's truck and waited for him to get out. "You okay?" He asked as he noticed her petrified expression.

"I guess I always thought that I would turn to dust if I was this close to a law enforcement building." She shook her head and took a breath. She had more than enough time to mentally prepare but she still felt anxious. After Steve had gotten the call from the governor she had taken him to her secondary safe house to get her stuff and then they had left for five-0 headquarters.

"I'll hold your hand if you're scared." He smiled mischievously. "Um have you talked to my cousin? About whatever we are?"

"Not exactly." Steve said carefully.

"I'll talk to him; he'll probably break your thumbs for sleeping with me." Kono said as she absent mindedly gazed out of her window.

"That's funny; Chin is one of my closest friends." He told her confidently.

"Right, so you're just gonna tell him that you've been sleeping with his cousin? Let me handle it."

"Kono you're an adult." Steve turned to her as he undid his seatbelt.

"Steve, let me handle it!" She narrowed her eyes at him and he didn't press the subject further.

Steve didn't think about it because he wasn't sure exactly what he and Kono had. He hated labels; all he knew was that he wanted to be with Kono.

Chin waited by the elevator for Kono and gave her a big hug when the doors opened. "Glad you decided to stick around cuz, this is Danny Williams" Chin said as Danny approached them.

"I believe a thank you is in order, I have wanted to punch Steve in the nose since I met him." Kono laughed and shook Danny's hand but he pulled her for an unexpected hug. He squeezed her tightly until Steve pulled him by the collar and yanked him off her.

"Okay let's get to work, the governor already alerted the Osaka Police Department and they are going to back us up. They were a bit skeptical about raiding the estate but I assured them because we have an upper hand. Someone who knows the estate and the habits of Noshimuri like the back of their hand." Steve said and looked at Kono but she had already begun using the computer to pull up blueprints of the estate.

"Kono, take the lead." Steve said smirking at her. She smiled at him and leaned over the table where the blue prints of the Noshimuri's estate were. Okay so Hiro's office and master bedroom are on the west wing, it's also the most guarded..." Kono begun as she skillfully briefed five-0 for most of the morning. They retired to their offices around lunch time.

Danny shuffled into Chin's office with his hands in his pockets and leaned in the doorway.

"I gotta say Chin," Danny paused as Chin looked from his desk. "You're handling this very well." Danny smirked but Chin cocked and eyebrow and waited for him to explain.

"Handling what well?" he asked but Danny finally realized that Chin had no idea what his partner and Chin's cousin had been up to. He turned his back and begun to walkout when Chin called him back.

"Danny get back here!" Chin called after him but Danny walked away.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"Hey I'm gonna get us some lunch stay here!" Steve said as he took his wallet from a drawer of his desk.

She smiled as he left his office and fiddled idly with a paperclip she found on his desk. There was soft knock on the door and Kono looked up at Danny, he peeked his head inside the office and looked around quickly.

"Rambo left you alone?" Kono laughed loudly, she already liked Danny. "Yeah, he went to get me some lunch."

"Good!" He took a seat opposite Kono. "Good."

Danny entertained Kono for a little over a half an hour. He automatically liked her as she had comeback for all his snarky comments.

Steve got back into HQ with three boxes of kamekona's shrimp. He heard Kono's laughter coming from his office and expected to see her with Chin but gritted his teeth when he opened the door to his office. Kono sat in his chair, and balanced herself off the desk. Danny sat on his desk facing her with one of his legs on her chair. Danny and Kono were laughing as if they were old friends.

"What's going on here?" Steve asked gaining the attention of Kono and Danny. She sat up and Danny took his foot off her chair.

"Nothing babe, Danny was just keeping me company while you were gone" she said while winking at Danny.

Steve caught it and kicked Danny out. "Get out of my office Danno." Danny chuckled as he got off the desk and walked out.

"What did he say to you?" Steve asked when Danny left.

"Nothing, I like your partner a lot. He loves you very much but he doesn't like you at all. Does that make any sense?"

"You two are friends now?"

"Why is that a bad thing?" She asked approaching him with dancing eyes and deep dimples.

"You know most guys like it when their best friends get along with their..." she trailed off and kept her lips in a thin line.

Steve smiled at her mischievously. She had obviously hated labels as much as he did.

"It's not, I'm sorry I overreacted. You should get some rest, big day tomorrow. Have you thought about what you're going to tell Hiro?"

"Just that there was a problem with the plane; the pilot is a good friend of mine. I told him I just wanted to spend some extra time in paradise, said he go along with my story."

"Are you ready?"

"I'm going with Chin; I'm going to see my parents. I asked him to come with me."

Steve watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know? What do I even say to them... technically I've been dead for the last ten years."

"Come here." He opened his arms and hugged her tightly. She smiled as he wiped her tears and pecked his lips until Chin barged in.

"Get your hands off my cousin McGarrett." Chin said neither of them knew if he was serious or joking. Steve released her from his embrace and Kono smirked trying to hold back from laughing. Steve avoided Chin's gaze, he was positive that lasers would bore through his eyes if he did.

"You ready for this?" Chin averted his attention from Steve and looked at Kono

"Absolutely not, won't it be safer for them to not know until this mess is over with Noshimuri?"

"Do not try and chicken out of this, come on." Chin took her by the hand and led her out the door.

"I'll see you later." she said to Steve and smiled.

**_-xo-xo-xo-xo-_**

"When do we leave?" Danny asked Steve as he hovered in his office the next morning.

"Uh, around one. We have a briefing at with the Osaka police department and then we get settled for the night. We strike the estate just before dawn tomorrow."

"Okay, where's my favorite assassin?" Danny asked and Steve shot him a death glare.

"She should be here any minute; she's on a separate private plane though but she'll meet us after she lands. She actually went to see her parents last night with Chin."

"Huh, that must have been an awkward dinner table. 'Mom, I've been a killer for the last ten years, what's for dinner?' she must be looking forward to that."

"Well obviously she has a lot to explain to them, it's better that way. Can you imagine living with all that bottled up for years knowing your family thinks you're dead?"

"I know, your girlfriend is strong. Maybe she can take you down a couple of notches.

"She's not my girlfriend exactly, we haven't spoken about that yet but we have a thing…."

"A thing?" Danny pressed on.

"Yeah, a thing. It's something like relationship."

Danny didn't have time to call Steve on his 'bull shit' when Chin came in with Kono on his heels.

"Okay, let's get going." Chin said looking from Danny to Steve. He gazed at Steve a millisecond longer and they left for the airport.

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**_

_**"As you know, my son has left the estate." Hiro spoke to Kono as she stood in the doorway of his office.**_

_**"I realized he was gone." She said quietly. Hiro still had no idea that Kono and Adam had been sleeping together.**_

_**"That's not why I summoned you, there's a man named Christian Hobbs a despicable waste of space on this earth. You are going to track him down and kill him. Disobey my orders and there will be consequences! I will brief you tomorrow morning. Leave me." **_

_**Kono staggered out of the office and was about to throw up as she thought about the chill of taking another life. She needed Adam now more than ever and he wasn't there for her. She thought for sure that her life was over unless she helped herself.**_

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**_

_**A/N: In the next chapter I'm going to show how she tried to escape from Hiro, it will probably be the last flashback for this story. I hope you guys liked this chapter. **_

_**xo**_


	8. Fresh Starts & old aquaintances

**A/N: I hope we're all enjoying the New Year, my classes begin Monday and I'm not sure why but I usually update more because I have limited time to write so I do it faster than usual. I'm working on something new, it's set in season 3 so I'm excited for you guys to read but until then more Kat and Mouse it's coming to a close but I'm going out with a bang. I changed my mind about lengthening the story I tried it but it doesn't really fit so there might be a sequel but you guys may have to wait a little for it. Don't hate me too much.**

**Xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hawaii five-0 or it's characters.**

**Kat & Mouse.**

**Chapter eight- Fresh starts and old acquaintances.**

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**_

_Kono stood stricken with fear in Noshimuri's office. She flinched at the sound of his voice as he approached her with a pocket knife. She froze in fear when two of his guards held each of her hands._

"_How dare you try and run away from me. This is your new home Kono. You can't leave." His voice was cold and the stinging sensation of tears burned her eyes but she stayed silent. _

"_It seems that you have a hard time comprehending that. So I'll be clear." He said sharply as jabbed the knife into abdomen. She hunched over and cried out in pain. _

"_Imagine that pain and memorize it because I'll do it to the oldest to the youngest members of your family. You know me well enough, I don't bluff!" The guards dropped her and she fell on her knees and gripped her wound that struck her entire body in pain. She no longer cared about her wellbeing and was now terrified that Hiro would harm her family. The only thing she heard before she passed out was Hiro's taunting voice. _

"_Get her a medic!"_

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**_

"Hey," Kono almost choked out as she tried to contain her tears. She paced the floor of her hotel room nervously.

"Kono, is everything alright? I haven't from you in over a year listen there's a man name Wo Fat who is going to help take the yakuza from my father."

"Adam I don't have the time for reunions, do you trust me?" she said ignoring what he had said to her. She felt like crying, she missed his voice.

"With my life, you know that, what's going on?"

"You need to leave Japan tonight! And do not under any circumstance go back to the estate. Please don't ask me why, just trust me."

"I'll leave, when can I see you again?"

"I'm not sure. Bye Adam."

"Wait Kono where are you?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Kono, I love you!" Kono ended the call as the words registered in her head. She used to love hearing him say it but now it just reminded her of her life under Noshimuri. She didn't want to be reminded of that anymore. She had a new start, Steve was her new start. She shook that foolish thought out of her and dismantled the cellphone. She kept the sim card with her but disposed of everything else. Kono fell back unto her queen size bed and contemplated if she had made the right choice by warning Adam and omitting their relationship to Steve. It wasn't how she wanted to start their relationship but since they seemed to be doing things back to front, a secret couldn't hurt.

Another hour passed and it was just past midnight. She waited for Steve patiently; he promised he'd help her sleep. There was a gentle knock on her door and her insides turned to goo as she approached the door. Hazard of the job, she couldn't help herself and eased the door open surveying her surroundings before opening it up to find Steve, he wore black slacks had a navy seal shirt slung over his left shoulder. Kono relaxed instantly when their eyes met. They stood in the doorway of her room for a few moments inches apart, both surveying each other until she pulled him into her room. Her short nails digging his shoulders in the process.

"I felt like I was in high school again, sneaking around to meet my girlfriend."

She smiled at him as he took her in her arms and nestled her back to his chest. He linked his hands with her and they began to breathe together.

"You never told me how dinner with your parents went?"

Kono didn't move and stayed tightly tucked to his chest as she begun making small circles with her fingers on his chest.

"There was a lot of crying, a dizzy spill, some screaming, more crying and a little more crying. So how'd you expect. I think they took it better than I did. Ma said she never believed I died in the water. Said it was the last place I could've died. Any other place and she would have believed it." Her voice descended to a whisper and Steve's grip on her tightened.

"That must have been hard on you?"

"In a way I guess. I feel relieved more than anything. I've had this bottled up anxiety in my chest for so long it's refreshing that I can come clean and start over with them, with you." She said looking down at their entwined fingers.

Steve smiled down at Kono who clung to his side. He could no longer imagine his life without her.

"You can't ever leave me!" He said it with such intensity it made Kono look up at him.

"I don't intend to."

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked softly into her ear. It made her shiver and the warmth of his touch made her feel a sense of comfort in his embrace.  
"I will be, I just need to get it over with. Then I'll be able to breathe again." Kono sighed.

"What about his son?" Kono felt her heart stop and her throat closed up.  
"What?"  
"Noshimuri's son, he worked with you right?"

"Uh-not really, I saw him on the compound a couple of times but I didn't really know him." Kono felt her heartbreak as the words effortlessly slipped out of her mouth. She was glad he couldn't see her face because she was sure he'd be able to tell she was lying, she breathed a sigh of relief as his breathing slowed and he fell to sleep. She didn't have that much luck and twisted and turned for a half an hour before Steve stilled her movements with his arms.

"You really hate sleep don't you?" He asked rhetorically.  
"Sleep is overrated." She said as she straddled him.  
"Is it?" he asked playfully.  
"Mhm." she answered before crushing his lips with hers. He clasped his hands her back but she pinned the other above his head assuming the role of dominance, although it didn't last long.

Steve gasped when Kono's lips attacked his neck and she smiled when he flipped them over so he was now on top.  
"There is no way I'm letting you have all the fun." His voice was shallow and husky as Kono continued to leave warm kisses trailing down his neck.  
Kono shivered when his hand ran through her hair and brought her lips back to his. She moaned into his kiss and he reacted by pressing his weight into her.  
She felt his lips everywhere her hands were hurriedly raking all over his body, remembering every muscle and detail of his body. She grabbed at him pulling him closer wanting him to cover her completely. Kono thought she and Adam had a good sex but it didn't measure to what she and Steve had as everything but his body faded from her mind.  
His lips found their way back to hers and now she could feel him touching and grabbing, molding her body to fit against his perfectly. Clothes were being pulled of quickly, the need for the other building by the second. They both found it different from the first time they had been together. It was less sensual and more passionate. Less gentle and way more aggressive. The only thing that could be heard was the thudding the bed made as it hit the wall and the urgent cries of the two as they called out the other's name.  
They both got no sleep and were wide awake before dawn.  
Kono felt his hands run up her back softly and she shivered smiling as she pressed herself closer to his body. She caught his gaze and got lost in his eyes as he stroked her face softly. She shot up alarmingly in his bed as she heard movement in the room beside her she would be able to hear if a pin fell in the other room and she froze when she realized it was vice versa and someone may have heard them the previous night.

"Steve,"  
"Mmm." He mumbled.  
"Where is my cousin's room?" she asked silently praying that it was far away but the panic that took over Steve's face told her it wasn't.

Kono paced her hotel room tirelessly and waited for the others. She felt a mixture of emotions all tied in a knot in the pit of her stomach. She wore dark blue jeans and a brown V-neck t-shirt. She tried to look as normal as possible. All she had to do was get Hiro to say something incriminating directly linking him to ordering the hit. She looked at her hand watch and it was half five in the morning. She stepped out and found Danny coming out of his room. He smiled and nodded his head to her as she walked ahead of them.

It was probably the tensest twenty minutes of their lives Kono and Steve both got awkward stares from the others and both Kono and Steve kept their heads bowed in shame.

The briefing was very short and Steve made it clear that 5-0 were giving the orders. He couldn't stress enough that Kono would already be inside the mansion.

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**_

Kono could feel her nerves settle and finally pulled up at the estate. She put up a stoic front and nodded a greeting to the two guards at that gate. They buzzed her in and she gave them a small smile. She heard Steve tell her that she was doing fine into her ear piece and she felt a lot safer knowing he was just outside. She proceeded into the mansion and up to her room as she had done every time after a job. There was a knock on her door; she opened the door to Hiro's bodyguard.  
"He wants to see you." The man she knew as Fletcher told her. She nodded as he beckoned for her to walk ahead of him. She waited outside his door until he waved her in. She looked back at the open door and he instructed her to close it. It felt like déjà vu, the same little girl who had been stabbed two years ago walked into the office. Hiro sat at his desk and eyed her carefully before he opened a manila envelope.

"I need you do another job. Name's Wo Fat, he's been threatening the Yakuza for years and it's come to my attention that he may be getting some help in achieving that gold. Take him out. You may like this assignment; I just got intel that he just landed on O'ahu. You get to go back to island but take him out quickly, he has inside information about my organization and I'd like to know where he's getting it from."

Kono nodded and approached his desk so he was in range of the microphone taped to her chest.

"Do you want me to take him out like the last one?" She baited carefully.

"No, Dylan was a murderous waste of space. Torture him first, find out who's feeding him information and then take him out. You leave tonight." Kono smirked as she heard through her ear piece that they got all they wanted. She quickly stepped out of the office and begun to jog to the exit. She smiled at the sound of smoke bombs and gun shots going off.

Five-0 and Kono were outside the mansion as they brought Noshimuri out in handcuffs and unto the helicopter. He met Kono's gaze and struggled to free himself.

"I'll kill you! You and your family for betraying me. I'll take you all out." He screamed hysterically and struggled as they loaded him unto the helicopter. Kono just smirked when she felt Steve's hand squeeze hers. His presence assured that they were empty threats. Hiro could no longer hurt her.

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**_

**Two days later.**

"How's it feel to be back?" Steve asked Kono as they lingered outside of HQ.

"I can't put it into words." Kono grinned widely at Steve.

"Back to mine?"

She shook her head. "Rain check? I have somewhere else I need to be."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Of surfing? Definitely!" She smirked at him and was about to walk away when he caught her hand.

"We need to talk Kono." She eyed him and frowned at the seriousness in his voice. "Back to mine?" It was a question but he said it with finality that she just followed him to his truck.

Kono hated the feeling that Steve's looks were giving her. Every few minutes he would peel his eyes away from the road and sneak a glance at her. She'd try her very best to pin point the emotion behind his eyes but still couldn't peg it. When he pulled up to the home she was becoming way too familiar with she slowly trailed behind him through the open front door. When she entered the house her cousin and Danny were there. Danny had been nursing a beer on the lanai while Chin met at her glass doors and gave her a hug.

"What's going on, is this an intervention?" she asked skeptically as she glared from Chin to Steve who exchanged looks.

Danny beckoned her out onto lanai with him and she joined when Steve and Chin followed her out.

"You guys are creeping me out." She said before boldly taking the beer from Danny's hands and taking a swig of it before she placed it on the table.

"It's nothing bad. I've been looking for forth person for 5-0." Steve begun rubbing his temples and looking at his friends for some help as he tried to find the words.

Kono nodded her head slowly still not grasping what he was trying to say.

"What Rambo here is trying to do is offer you a job." Danny piped in and Kono's eyes grew the size of a Hawaiian full moon. "Me?" she said poking her chest looking around at the men.

They nodded and calmly and she snickered at the thought.

"I'm not a cop!" she exclaimed but they kept their stances. "Are you kidding me? I'm far from it."

"Why not Kono? You can more than take care of yourself in the field and you have good instincts. You'd be perfect." Steve said and Chin nodded his head in agreement but studied her face as she tried to process the news.

"What do you say, are you in?" Steve asked piercing her with his intense gaze.

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**_

Kono padded through warm water on her surfboard. The euphoria she felt didn't compare to the effects of alcohol. Things were going too well. She had just joined a law enforcement task-force. She still couldn't believe it as she topped paddling and begun looking out for waves. Her nostalgic side had brought her back to the place where she supposedly 'died' ten years prior. She felt that the nightmare was over. Not even Adam was on her mind. She snickered at the thought of him. He had left to fend for herself under his psychopath father and never came back like he had promised. The rage quickly as a swollen wave approached her.

She surfed through most of the night and was walking back to her old house with her surfboard. She didn't want to stay with Steve, it didn't feel right to her for them to rush things much to his dismay. Until she got a place of her own she decided to spend some much need time with her parents. As she approached the shed to stack her surfboard she immediately felt like she wasn't alone the darkness was thick but she could feel someone else's body heat. She dropped the board quickly and her reflexes kicked in when she felt a hand on her wrist. She was about to attack but the familiarity of the arms that held her to his chest made her gasp in surprise. She recognized his smell and the warmth of his embrace. The memories of them came crashing back to her and tears welled up in her eyes. Her thoughts were moving too fast for her to comprehend what was really going on.

"I've got you again." Adam panted into her ear then finally released his hold on her. She spun around quickly and squinted in the dark until she saw him.

"I missed you Kono!"

_**-xo-xo-xo-xo-**_

**A/N: Don't hate me please. I'll be back with a sequel I promise I just felt like had to end it here. I know exactly what I want in the sequel so I'll get on it as soon as I'm done with the multi-chap I'm working on. Thank you to everyone who read, followed and reviewed. I love hearing from you guys so much. **

**XO.**


End file.
